


A Fire Needs A Space To Burn

by Alohoemora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Technology, BAMF Loki, BAMF's, Badass, Breaking Out, Enhanced, Escape Plans, Human Experimentation, Imprisonment, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, More tags later, Padded cells, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Shock Collars, Sort Of, Straightjackets, Super Soldier Serum, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: After escaping his captivity from a government testing lab, Loki is on the run with a man named Thor, while dealing with powers beyond his or anyone else's understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Name : #72305/Project Loki** _

_**Sex: M** _

_**Ethnicity: White/Caucasian** _

_**Nationality: British/English** _

_**Age: 22**_

_**Height: 6'2"** _

_**Weight: 155 lbs **_

**_Hair Color: Black_ **

**_Eye Color: Blue-Green_ **

_** Abilities:  ** _

  * _**Enhanced strength (can lift up to 30 tons)**_
  * _**Enhanced senses**_
  * _**Enhanced flexibility**_
  * _**Enhanced reflexes**_
  * _**Enhanced awareness**_
  * **_Enhanced marksmanship_**
  * **_Innate combat_**
  * _**Disease immunity**_
  * _**Resistant to conventional injury/Rapid healing**_
  * _**Highly intelligent/Manipulative**_
  * _**Mental Manipulation/Mind reading/Mind control**_
  * _**Levitation**_
  * **_Shapeshifting_**
  * _**Telekinesis**_
  * _**Conjuration/Projection**_
  * _**Sonic/Sound Projection**_
  * _**Unmaking**_
  * **_Night vision_**
  * **_Clairvoyance_**
  * **_Dream manipulation_**
  * **_Aura/Self-Aura manipulation_**
  * **_Rot inducement_**



 

_**Observation: ** _

_**Subject is under 24 hour a day surveillance/observation** _

_**Caretakers: Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins**_

_**Main Doctors:  Arnim Zola and Helmut Zemo** _

_**Meals:  3 a day**_

_**Bathroom Privileges: Twice a day (3 with good behavior)**_

_**Bathing: Once a day**_

_**Exercise/Training: 4 times a week** _

_**Testing/Teaching: 3 times a week.** _

_**Interaction With Other Subjects: Very minimal** _

**_Danger Level:_** _**Extremely dangerous**_

 _ **Ready For Missions:**_   ** _No_**

**_Estimated Time For Readiness: 1-3 Months_ **

 

_**Dr. Zola's Notes:** _

_**Project Loki is a very fascinating and astounding creature. He's very intelligent, and after the first couple of years, myself as well as Dr. Zemo, have come to discover he's also quite crafty. He can read minds as well as control them, without much effort.** _

_**His powers get stronger every day, and we believe in the next few months or in a year, he will be ready to be put back out into the world. Even if we've had him for almost 13 years and he's been here the longest, we must be sure everything is absolutely perfect.**_

_**We've had many failures until Loki was brought along. We feared he would be another failure, but he was our first success, and never ceases to amaze us. The serum has worked beautifully with him, bonding with his DNA like they were old friends. We've taken blood from him twice a week and with the serum combined his DNA, the other subjects have succeeded as well.** _

_**Through observation, Loki has spent years discovering and practicing his abilities. He's got to be one of HYDRA's greatest assets, and with time, the others will follow as well until HYDRA rules above all others. I am forever thanking the Heavens that these extraterrestrial gifts were sent down to us.**_

 

**_Dr. Zemo's Notes:_**

_**Loki was brought to us when he was 10 years old. I and Dr. Zola have been with him since the very beginning. The were problems in the first few years, as we all expected. But with time, he's stopped fighting, as well as talking. Most days he's in a catatonic state but other times, he cooperates, especially with me**_ _**. I do not have to force my hand with him, I am a patient man.** _

_**It's very clear Loki enjoys solitude and dreads when his caretakers come. It's evident they abuse him physically and sexually, but he doesn't fight, though he could with very minimal effort. The other subjects endure the same abuse, and they could do whatever they please to fight back. I remember the first time Loki was sexually abused by one of his former caretakers while in his cell. The cell is soundproof, he screamed and the mans head exploded. He's had many caretakers but he has since stopped fighting them.**_

_**One thing we have both noticed is that he loves to learn. With good behavior he's allowed to read. He's read almost 3 libraries worth of books more than once, books for all levels and nearly all languages. He can speak and write in over 30 languages, is an expert in multiple fighting styles and weapons training, has an IQ of 230, can hide in plain sight. He's been the first miracle HYDRA has gotten in over 70 years. That young man can do just about anything he puts his mind (and powers) to.** **With just a little more time, he should be ready to be let back out into the world. Our enemies will never know what's coming to them.** _

****

* * *

* * *

 

Loki sat curled up against the wall of his padded cell. He wasn't sure what time it was, he never knows. All he knows is what he's been taught. The Straightjacket he's had since he was 10 is itchy and uncomfortable, as well as the shock collar around his neck, but who would expect comfort when one is in a situation like Loki's. He's only put in these when he's in his cell, about to be transported, or being brought back to his cell. 

The light in his cell was flipped on and Loki squeezed his eyes shut. Dread washed over him because it meant one of his "caretakers" would most likely come in to give him breakfast, and expect something in return. 

Sure enough, the door opened and Brock came in. Brock was the worst of them. Every time he comes in here, he never leaves until he comes in or on Loki. The other guy doesn't do it as often, but it doesn't make him any better. Every time they come in here, Loki fantasizes about all the different ways he can kill them. He plays vegetable so he can get them when they least expect it. He can kill them at the drop of a hat, he wouldn't have to even touch them to do so. But now isn't the right time.

He longs to see what it's like to be outside these walls. He hasn't been outside the gates of the facility since he tried to escape when he was 11. He doesn't remember his life before, his parents, nothing. Their methods of torture are quite impressive and have left their mark.

Brock smiled sweetly at him, carrying a tray of food in his hand and said "Hey Lok. I got some breakfast for ya." He took cautious steps toward the younger man, knowing he could be a Weapon of Mass Destruction even in a catatonic state. _Not yet._

He kneeled down and set the tray down beside him, before reaching out for him. He brushed his long hair back, tucking it behind his ears and said "There ya go. Such a pretty face, you shouldn't hide it. Did you sleep well?" A dumb question, but Loki simply nodded.

The older man smiled and said "I got your favorite here for ya...Told them you've been so good this week, figured I could spoil you a little." He pulled the top off of the tray and there sat indeed, Loki's favorite breakfast. Scrambled eggs with a lot of pepper but not too much, 3 sausage links and a big blueberry muffin.

Brock fed him like a child, wiping off the crumbs from his face with a napkin. "There ya go, all better, all full. You want your shower now or later, Baby? How 'bout in a little bit, let Daddy take care of you for now."

Loki knows what that means. It makes his stomach churn, but he's just waiting for the right time. And when that moment comes, oh, that will be a very proud moment for him. Brock gently took the younger man's face in his hands and said "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite?"

Loki nodded, for he knew it well, Brock told him the same thing just about every time he comes in here, practically drooling on himself to violate him, especially his mouth.

He knows he's not the only one that Brock abuses, but he's the only one who doesn't fight him anymore. He sat motionless as Brock kissed his lips and then stood back to his feet. Loki prepared himself as he watched Brock pull the front of his pants down along with his underwear.

The older man was already half hard, and stroked himself a few times while looking down at Loki. He said "It's a shame they gotta put you in that jacket while you're in here. You got such soft hands. Open up your mouth, Baby."

Brock grabbed his cock and guided it to Loki’s mouth. Loki simply closed his eyes as the older man pressed the head against his lips, before Loki parted them. He let him slip inside and Brock groaned. He was immediately reintroduced to the bitter salty taste of Brock's pre-come, feeling like he'd never get used to it, and it's even worse since his tasting is enhanced.

Since he couldn't do anything with his hands, he focused on using his tongue, wishing he could use his teeth instead. Not yet. Loki was trapped between the older man and the padded wall, and Brock's hand went from petting the younger man's locks to gently holding the back of his head.

Though he's probably sucked enough cock in almost 13 years, Loki’s face always flushed with embarrassment as he heard all the sounds they were both making, though Loki's weren't voluntary, Brock's encouragements, and him staring down at Loki.

The older man rocked forward a little, pressing more of his length into Loki’s mouth. The younger man squeezed his eyes shut tight as he Brock pushed deeper into his mouth. “There ya go. Such a good boy...Fuck Loki, is having a mouth like a Hoover one of your powers?"

Loki simply blinked back tears in his eyes as Brock quickly fucked his mouth, desperate for release. After a few minutes Loki's jaw ached, his throat felt raw, and Loki just wanted to disappear.

Suddenly, his nose was pressing into the coarse hair at the base of Brock's cock, and the older man let out a hard grunt and he felt his cock pulsing in his throat. He pulled back almost halfway as Loki's mouth became flooded with his come. Brock sighed and even after he was done, he gave a few more shallow thrusts before slipping out of Loki's mouth. He will get out of here. And he'll rain down on _HYDRA_ like the wrath of God.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_A/N: Okay so Loki's file thingy in the beginning took some time, idk how they do files for government/human experiments, but pretend this is a (somewhat) legit file. And pretend Bucky and Steve were changed in modern times. I'm excited to see where I take this :). Idk how many chapters I wanna do, but I'm getting pumped for this, and everything else will continue to be updated :)._**


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, he decided it was time. Today he would have a session with Dr. Zemo, take his shower in the afternoon, and then he was breaking out. He'd release the others, the other ones that have been enhanced.

He almost never sees them, he can't leave them to rot here. They're basically the only family he has now, he knows what they're going through, they even share the same DNA. Since they take his blood and do God knows what with it, they're connected.

He knows of a few of them. One blond boy who had to be no older than 18 or 19 and a brunette in his early 20's. The blond is very small and frail, they're working to turn him into some sort of super soldier, same with the brunette, except he's already a decent size. He lost his left arm in some accident, and was given a metal one.

There's a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy is very fast, and the girl has telekinesis, mental manipulation, and some other things. There's a boy who they're turning into a human spider, a boy whose been exposed to gama radiation, and a redheaded Russian girl, but that's about all he knows.

He doesn't know if they know about him, but he'll make sure they all get out. Even if they don't have as good of a hold as he does on his powers and they could be very dangers to themselves and others, he can't just leave them behind.

He sat tied to the same chair he's been tied to for his sessions with Dr. Zemo for the past 13 years, as he waited for him. Throughout their whole session, Loki sat there in his vegetative state, but couldn't stop thinking about how exactly he's going to get out. But he's smart, he can figure it out.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After lunch, he asked Jack if he could take his shower now. The older man nodded and he guided Loki along to the bathroom so he could shower. With everyone's showers, they get one of their caretakers, and two guards. After Jack started the shower, they helped him undress, and watched as Loki stepped up to the hot water. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face, and cleared his mind before grabbing the bar of soap. In 5 minutes, Loki washed his body and then his hair, before the shower shut off automatically.

Just as Jack went over to hand him his towel, Loki tapped into his enhanced strength and grabbed the side of Jack's head before slamming it up against the wall. It took that one hit to kill him, the force cracking the concrete wall. He gave a couple more hits just for the hell of it, until his brains were on the floor.

One guard pulled a gun out, the other pulled out a taser rod. They should know neither would work on him, but he wants to to have some fun. He smirked and just before they could reach him, he raised his hand in a stop motion and they froze. He turned to the one with the gun and said "Raise the gun. Point it at his head." The guy did so without hesitation, and as soon as Loki said "Fire." He shot the other man in the head, blood splattering everywhere.

Loki watched as he fell to the ground and he said "Good. Now point it under your chin." The man obeyed and Loki said "Fire." And he pulled the trigger. Alarms sounded and Loki simply pulled his clothes on, in no rush. He was about to leave when he stopped and grabbed the taser rod off the floor, deciding he'll need it for later.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He hardly had to do any work as he took down guards, doctors, as he moved towards the other cells. He had fun with Dr. Zola, tasing him, making him quickly relive all the horrors they subjected Loki to, before screaming in his ear until his head exploded.

He showed some mercy with Dr. Zemo, he was nicer to Loki, though he didn't do anything to end the abuse. He finally decided to make sure his death was quick and somewhat painless.

He rounded a corner and was met with Brock. He stood a respectable distance from Brock, and he saw the man was wielding a gun. He kept his eyes on Loki and said "Loki, Baby...You're makin' a mess here. I don't wanna hurt you, Baby. S-So why don't we just get you back to your room, and we'll try to figure things out. Alright? You wanna be a good boy and come back to your room with me?"

Loki tilted his head to the side but nodded. His grip tightened on the rod, and Brock's eyes flickered down to it, before moving back up. He took a few cautious steps forward and said "Alright, that's a good boy...Now Lok, you gotta put that thing down, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself-"

Loki chuckled, and asked "Oh, but you'd love to hurt me, wouldn't you? You're very good at that, _Daddy._ But, I think it's time we try something new. You see this?" He held up the rod and said "Since I know you love getting sucked off, let's see things from a different perspective, shall we? Would you like that? Nod your head."

The older man nodded, he had to, and Loki grinned. "Good, very good." He cleared his throat, not used to talking so much, unless he had to, so his voice was all gruff and gravelly from years of disuse. 

"This will be your new Daddy. Now will you be a good boy and open wide for me?" Brock nodded and opened wide, and Loki wasted no time driving it into his mouth and down his throat. The handle was sticking out of his mouth so Loki simply switched it on, watching as the electricity burned through his throat, his body convulsing. When he finally stopped moving, he dropped to the ground and Loki sighed.

He went down the hall to all the rooms where his fellow prisoners were kept, and went up to the door where the guy with the metal arm was, the girl with the telekinesis across from him. He grabbed the handle of the man's door and with a quick tug, he ripped the door off it's hinges. He did the same with the girls door and they both quickly stood, ready to attack, but stopped. Loki said "Get all of them out, help me get them all out, and you get as far away from this place as possible."

They nodded and the girl asked "What will you do?"

Loki said "Don't worry about that, just get everyone out, stick together, be safe, look out for each other."

"What about you?" The man asked.

Loki said "Just go. I'll be alright."

They nodded and they helped get everyone out of their cells. They removed the shock collars and Straightjackets, and after Loki was sure they were out, he watched as they ran away. There were still people coming after them, but he popped his neck and knew it wouldn't take him long. Not with the powers he'd be using for this Hellhole.

He turned on his heel and slowly walked back inside, and closed his eyes. He could hear others running towards him and he took a few deep breaths before he felt his body turn weightless. He slowly rose up until his feet were off the ground, slowly getting higher and higher. He slowly lifted his arms out and up, counting to 3 in his mind before shooting his arms out, the building creaking and giving out. The floor exploded, causing a domino effect, going after everyone else that wasn't him. 

With his hands and his mind, he destroyed the entire building, all while being completely unaffected. When he opened his eyes again, he was back on the ground, looking at the place that kept him prisoner for almost 13 years of his life. Most of the building was collapsed, collapsing, and on fire.

For once since he was brought here, he smiled, genuinely smiled, and felt an enormous weight get lifted off of his shoulders. He turned and started walking away, just as it started to rain. He hasn't felt rain in years, and he smiled again as it started pouring down on him. He wouldn't get cold, the serum always kept him so warm.

He had no idea where he was going, or where he even was, but that was okay. So long as the building was in ruins, and his brothers and sisters were safe, that's all that mattered to him. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Thor was grateful he was nearly home. He always gets nervous when he drives in the rain, anything can happen. He was listening to the radio and decided to change the station. After a minute of quick channel surfing, a car horn blared at him, and he swerved a little, quickly regaining control. Maybe he should've just stuck to the first channel. 

He sighed and shook his head, and groaned when the rain started to really pour down. _Just another hour, Thor. It's alright, you've done this before_. As he rounded a bend, he saw someone crossing the road, currently right in the middle of it. And wasn't moving. Thor honked at him and was about to put on the brake when the person lifted their hand and Thor's truck just stopped out of nowhere, and then realized it along with him, was hovering above the ground.

He sat frozen in his seat, eyes wide in shock as he was quickly moved forward, and next thing he knows, he's gently set back down on the road, the person now in his rearview mirror. When he realized he now had complete control over his truck again, he started driving away, deciding to just pretend that didn't just happen. 

It didn't take long before it just started eating at him. He tried to shake it out of his head, but when he tried, he found himself making a U-turn, being as careful as he could be, while driving back towards the person. He saw they were no longer in the middle of the road, but he wasn't very far. He groaned he quickly got out of the truck, slamming the door shut before running after them. 

"Hey!" He shouted, but wasn't sure if they could hear him. He jogged after them and tried again. " _Hey!_ " 

"Yes?" The answer came from behind him, and he thought he jumped about a foot in the air. He swivelled around, almost losing his balance, before he saw the very same person standing behind him. He raised an eyebrow and looked back to where he originally saw him, and blinked before looking back behind him. 

It was a guy, and he was gorgeous. His pale skin was flawless see, he was tall, just a couple inches shorter than the blond. He's got big blue eyes, a pretty mouth, delicate facial structure with high cheekbones. And from what he could see through his clothes, which were a thin, plain white T-shirt, gray sweatpants, and slippers, he had a nice, lean body, with clear evidence of some muscle. Not as much as Thor, but not bad. He still managed to look like a model while his long black hair was flattened down against his head, eyebrows raised, patiently waiting for an answer. He didn't even look phased by the rain, like it wasn't happening at all.

Thor was about to ask what just happened and the man said "Long story, come on." And quickly dragged the very confused blond back to the truck, which was thankfully unharmed. They both climbed into the truck and before Thor could start it back up, it roared to life, the gear was shifted, and they started moving. Oh, this was gonna be a very interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few minutes very dead quiet, very awkward. Thor snuck glances at the gorgeous, soaked, and also magical stranger sitting next to him, while the other stared straight ahead. 

Thor finally cleared his throat and before he could open his mouth, the stranger spoke. "Like I told you, long story. You've got a lot of questions buzzing around in your head, but...I'll explain later. I've had a very long, but productive day. Just let me..." He trailed off and kept his eyes ahead, not even glancing over at him. 

After he used whatever dark forces to turn on his truck for him, he drove it for a minute before letting Thor take control again. Thor went to open his mouth again to ask him where he was heading, or if he needed to be dropped off somewhere, and he was cut off again. "Nowhere in particular, and I don't have anywhere to go."

The blond rolled his eyes and asked "Okay, how are you-"

"Able to read your mind? Well it's very easy, especially with you, you should work on getting Fort Knox defense in there, and it's just...Part of my job description, I guess."

Thor nodded and asked "At what job is that, dare I ask?" Thankful he didn't cut him off this time.

It was then that the beautiful stranger looked over at him and swallowed. "A _WMD_ , in training." 

Thor's eyebrows shot up at _WMD_ and when he looked back over at him, and the man said "Keep your eyes on the road." And Thor quickly went back to looking at the road. He chewed on the inside of his cheek before asking "Soooo...What's your name?"

A minute passed before he got an answer. "Number 72305 or Project Loki. And you are Thor. Heading home?" Thor nodded and _Project Loki_ looked back at him. 

Loki could get this man to do whatever he wanted just by speaking. He could do whatever he wanted to this man, he could kill him, he could permanently damage him, but right now...He didn't want to. He just escaped almost 13 years of Hell, and right now, he just wanted to collapse on a bed that wasn't in a padded cell. He swallowed and asked "May I stay with you?" Not tapping into his Mind Control app this time. "Just for tonight? I'll be out of your hair tomorrow, I promise."

The blond was obviously considering not to, since he usually doesn't have _WMD's_ "in training" as guests in his home. He should just drive this guy to a police station, but reluctantly, Thor nodded and said "Sure, yeah. No problem." And hoped he wouldn't regret it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Thor's house was small, a home that looked like it only had one inhabitant. But anything is better than nothing at all. The white paint was dulled to gray. Vines and weeds grew around the property, the grass was dead, it looked like it had seen better days. 

Thor pulled the truck into a cluttered garage, and shut it off. They got out and Thor led him up to a door in the garage and unlocked it, before opening it. Thor gestured for Loki to go in first, but Loki just gave him a look, not trying to persuade him, and the blond simply nodded before going in first. 

The inside looked cleaner than he expected, but it wasn't perfect. The blond asked "Are uh...I can fix something up real quick, or I got some leftovers-"

"I'm not very hungry right now, thank you."

Thor nodded and said "Well, um..I don't have a guest bedroom, but you can take my bed if you want, I'll take the couch." He led Loki over to his room and then over to his bathroom and said "Here's this when you need it. I've got extra toothbrushes in the first drawer here, and you can borrow some of my clothes and I'll wash yours for you."

Loki nodded and went back into the bedroom to the closet. He knows almost nothing would fit him, but it's better than nothing. He searched the closet until he found a flannel shirt and sifted through the blonds underwear drawer until he settled on a pair of black boxer briefs.

Thor watched from the bathroom, becoming very uncomfortable as he watched this total stranger raiding through his closet and his underwear drawer, as if he's done it a hundred times. He wanted to say something, but just stood there and watched. Loki stood up straight, kicking off his slippers, before peeling his shirt off.

Thor's eyes dropped to Loki's naked torso, and he swallowed hard. He dropped the wet shirt onto the bed before pulling his pants down and that's when Thor realized he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. He quickly looked away, turning back into the bathroom, and shook his head. _This is nuts._

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm used to being seen naked."

The blond nodded and waited for a minute before looking back just as Loki had his underwear on. He adjusted them, despite them being loose on him, and Thor couldn't help but look down at the long, lean, muscled legs Loki has, almost forgetting the guy can read his mind.

Thor leaned up against the doorframe and said "Well...I usually don't have strangers stripping in my bedroom." Loki looked back at him, eyebrow raised and Thor said "Well, okay, I have, but not in awhile. But I've never had a stranger like _you_..." Loki nodded and then pulled on the shirt, doing up the buttons.

Something in Thor thought seeing Loki in his clothes, was pretty cute. But he didn't want to cross any lines. He just scratched the back of his neck and said "Well uh, I guess I'll leave you to it, then. If you need me, I'll be in the living room." Loki thanked him and Thor quickly hurried out. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Thor spent the next few hours watching reruns in the living room, while Loki was dead quiet in his room. He assumed he was asleep, and ended falling asleep on the couch with the TV on.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Loki has decided that Thor is alright so far. He knows Thor fears him, but also wants him. He's seen everything in his head since Loki first got in his truck. Thor was certainly attractive, and it's very surprising he lives alone. He knows he wouldn't hurt anyone like Brock or Jack, or any of his other caretakers would. 

He feels bad since he's invading Thor's privacy, but his trust in people is down to almost nothing, besides his brothers and sisters. He wonders if he should've gone with him, but Thor isn't bad so far. He could possibly trust Thor, even though he'll just be gone by tomorrow.

The compound isn't the only _HYDRA_ facility on the planet. There's more being built, and more people being subjected to the same Hell he and his brothers and sisters went through. They told him he was their very first success with the serum. That they had others, but they were a failures. Loki doesn't know why he was the first to succeed with it. He wonders if he's cursed. If his DNA cursed him to bond with that serum.

He knows they'll be coming for him and won't stop until they get their golden boy back, killing anyone and anything that stands in their way. If Loki had escaped earlier, especially when he had no control whatsoever on his powers, they would either be able to find him in a heartbeat, or Loki would've unintentionally unleashed the apocalypse. Maybe not in a Biblical sense, but he would've been able to do a good amount of damage in the early years with his powers.

He could hardly sleep. Even though this is the first time he's slept in a real bed since he was 10, it felt odd. He felt weird sleeping in Thor's big, comfy bed, snuggled up with his warm, soft blankets that smelled like him, as well as his pillows. He sighed and kicked them off before pulling one of the pillows into his arms, hugging it close to his chest. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

When Thor woke up, the TV was still on. He groaned and shut it off before sitting upright, rubbing at his sore neck. The couch isn't the most comfortable, but at least he's a heavy sleeper. He wondered if Loki was up yet, or if he left like he said he would. He got up and walked down the hall to his bedroom, knocking on the door. "Loki?" He didn't get an answer, so he quietly opened the door, and his jaw dropped.

Loki was hovering above the bed, curled up in a ball, snuggling one of his pillows to his chest. He looked peaceful, probably unaware he wasn't even on the bed. He wasn't sure he should wake him but then Loki gasped, eyes shooting open before he dropped onto the bed. As soon as he touched down, the bed frame just exploded,  him, the mattress, and the box spring just plopping right down onto the ground.

At the sane time of the explosion, some green light or energy, just shot from Loki, shooting out towards Thor like some sort of defensive barrier. Thor jumped back and they both looked at the mess, and the younger man blushed. "Oops.." He then looked up at Thor through his lashes and said "S-Sorry."

The blond nodded and said "It's alright...I kinda hated that bed frame, anyways. You hungry?"

Loki nodded and Thor smiled. "Alright, I'll make some breakfast. Just uh...Come out when you're ready o-or whatever." And the younger man nodded before Thor walked away to the kitchen.

Loki sighed and dropped back down onto his back, not phased by the debris, and said "Brilliant."

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_A/N: Sorry, I accidentally posted it before I was ready to, so I just kept updating it. This one is shorter, the next chapter will be longer. I feel like hammered shit, I always go on a little eating frenzy on Saturday nights, I just eat, and eat, and eat, and I thought I was gonna throw up earlier. I gotta get a handle on this, tomorrow I'm starting on the Atkins diet again with my mom, and exercising, cause I'm tired of doing this to myself. I just hope we can stick to it._ **


	4. Chapter 4

Thor whistled a tune as he cooked up some breakfast, though he couldn't stop replaying what happened earlier in the bedroom.

When Thor was just about done with everything, when Loki walked in. He went over and sat down at the small kitchen table, looking like he was afraid to touch anything. Thor fixed him up a full plate and set it down in front of him, saying "There you go. You want some milk or orange juice?"

Loki said "U-Um...Water?"

The blond nodded and smiled "Okay." He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and said "I'm not mad about the bed, if that's what you're worried about."

The younger man blushed and grabbed his fork, carefully picking at his food before saying "I really didn't mean to...I just haven't been used to... _Comfort_ , lately."

The blond frowned and nodded, before sitting down. They ate in silence, the sound of silverware clinking on the plates breaking it, before Thor sighed and asked "Okay." He set down his fork and leaned back in his chair. "What's going on? You told me you'd explain, so if I may ask, can you enlighten me on the subject?"

The younger man looked up at him through his lashes and said "It doesn't matter now. I told you I'd be out of here today, so don't worry about it."

The blond shook his head and said "You don't have to leave."

Loki said "Trust me, you want me to leave. It's not in your head, but you don't need me in your life."

The blond shrugged and said "I can take care of myself."

The younger man shook his head and said "You haven't the slightest idea what I am capable of. I am a weapon, a destructive force of nature-"

Thor said "Well then, it's a good thing I've always been a nature kinda guy." Before smiling. He sighed and said "Come on, you don't have anywhere else to go-"

The younger man leaned forward in his seat and said "I can walk into a bank right now, and simply ask them to open up the vault and they'll help me with my bags, without a second. I could get anything I want."

The blond nodded and asked "So why pick me, then?"

Loki went back to picking at his food before looking up at him through his lashes. "I didn't choose you...You were some guy that honked at, and I chose not to kill you...If you were smart, then you would've just kept driving."

The blond nodded and smiled. "I guess I'm an idiot then."

Loki smiled and said "Yes, you are...But I guess that's what made me pick you."

 

* * *

* * *

 

After breakfast, they sat down in the living room and Loki sighed. "When I was 10 years old, I was kidnapped. I can't remember how, or when, but I woke up in a strange place.

I was kept in captivity for almost 13 years. Myself as well as some others, were being experimented on. The ones who kept us captive, a rogue Nazi science group known as _HYDRA_ , wanted to turn us in to living, breathing, Angels of Death.

They were founded in the 40's, and tried for years to perfect some sort of serum made from some alien technology, and all tests were failures, until me...I was their first success with it. They used my blood mixed with the serum, so they could use it on the others. They used a multitude of torture methods, and we've all got a multitude of powers. But I'm the most powerful. I don't know about my brothers and sisters, but I've got the power to bring the Apocalypse, and they could help. 

Yesterday, I helped the others escaped, killed all the workers, the doctors, everyone that wasn't us, and I destroyed the building. And some odd hours later, I found you.." Thor couldn't tear his eyes off of him, and Loki said "I've killed people before during the first few years since getting my powers...Whether some were innocent or not, I just...Didn't care. I've tried to escape, I fought, but I eventually went numb and stopped fighting. I let them abuse me, I learned to control my powers, and I waited. When the time was right, I took my chance, and here I am."

Loki leaned back and said "I know I didn't end _HYDRA_. They'll chase after me no matter what, but I won't let them take me. I'd die before they get their hands on me again."

The blond nodded and said "They won't."

The younger man said "They'd do anything to get us back...They wouldn't stop for anything. I need to leave. What if by chance, some _HYDRA_ agents came here? If they find even the slightest shred of evidence that I was here, they'll kill you. They will not hesitate, they won't negotiate, they may torture, buy they will most likely kill you. Even with my powers, I can't hide forever...Well I probably could, but I'll slip up somehow..."

He then stood up and looked down at the blond and said "I thank you for your hospitality, and I wish you well." He turned and walked over towards the bedroom and Thor followed.

"Loki, remember when we agreed that I'm stupid earlier? Well then, I'm really stupid."

"Thor-"

The blond said "Come on, I mean it...My life is boring, I still have plenty of time to be stupid. I know you can take care of yourself, clearly you can do so, but what good is being on the lamb, when you're on it alone?"

The younger man gave him a look and said "You know I can just convince you to forget any of this ever happened."

Thor sighed and shook his head. "Alright then, do it."

Loki wanted to. He had to, he couldn't have and innocent persons death on his conscious.

Being connected to his brothers and sisters, he could find them and be with them easily, but he wonders now if having all of that power, some tamed and some untamed but in progress, together, was a bad idea.

But he sighed and said "Alright, fine. But know if you betray me, I'll use a fun little power of mine to drive you insane, until you're begging for me to kill you. Got it?"

The older man nodded without a second thought and said "Done deal. Don't worry, you can trust me." and Loki knew he was telling the truth. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

After agreeing to stay, Loki wondered if they'd have to leave. He's sure he can hold _HYDRA's_ forces off just fine, but if they were put in a situation where Loki couldn't handle it, then he'd do his best to keep them safe.

Thor went to help Loki clean up the destroyed bedframe, but Loki simply used some telekinesis, which really does come in handy, and lifted the pieces away with a little wave of his hand. The blond grinned and shook his head "You are so cool." And Loki smiled a little.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The story was all over the news. Thor and Loki watched it on TV, but they didn't really have any footage on it. It's been 4 days since the uprising and nothing has happened. Loki hasn't sensed anything was wrong, but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

It felt a little weird, the two of them living together for these past few days. Loki, being the curious and nosy little bastard he is, can't help but tap into Thor's mind, without the other man knowing. He feels guilty every time he does it, but he has to keep his guard up around his new roommate.

All he taps into are his current thoughts and his dreams. He wouldn't prod any deeper than that, but the dreams really catch his attention. Thor dreams about him, most of those dreams being of sexual nature. Not that he doesn't mind, he's sharing space with a God.

He sees the way Thor's looked at him in the past few days they've known each other. But he looks away all shy, it's adorable. It's because he fears of what Loki could do, or doesn't want to make the younger man uncomfortable. Hearing about the torture Loki has endured since he was 10, he's sure Thor wants to respect Loki's boundaries.

Loki did after all threatened to drive him crazy and kill him, and Thor has seen some of what the younger man can do, so he wouldn't blame the man for keeping his distance.

Loki's dreamt about him to. He can't help it, especially since Thor is so nice to him, but not in the fake way. Loki would know how to spot the fake way. He's thought about making a move, but doesn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Maybe one day, depending on what happens. But for now, he enjoys Thor's company, and manages to keep himself when the blond goes off to work. He learned that Thor is a mechanic, he's got a younger brother named Balder, and his dad has one eye. The way he described his mother, how sweet and gentle she is, Loki would love to know her, though it may never happen.

He hopes everyone else is okay. Being all connected together, he can tell if something is wrong. So far, nothing is, and he hopes it stays that way for all of them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Alexander heard about the incident at the Connecticut location. The building was completely destroyed, there weren't any survivors, but all the test subjects for the _Ragnarök_ project, had escaped.

In his office at the Triskelion, in DC, he was wondering what his next move was. 3 of them were almost ready to get their training wheels taken off and put to work, especially Project Loki. Alexander had visited their Connecticut location and has seen Project Loki at work.

He's a very powerful young man, and he was meant to do great things. They just need to get them, as well as the others, back. They'll round them up, bring them to a new location, and continue on as if nothing happened.

Though this little incident wouldn't go unpunished. There are no prisoners with _HYDRA_ , only order. And order only comes, through pain. This was just a minor set back, but once they get them all back, they'll get back to business. They've come too far to stop now, and when the smoke clears, _HYDRA_ will come out on top.


End file.
